The Legends Of Orange Eyes And The Charles' Mill Lake Monster
Oh, I am glad you are here boys and girls. WELCOME TO EERIE-ISSUE 45 OF CREEPS CASTLE. I was getting rather BOARD, my mind was GOING PLANK with what SCARE-FARE I FRIGHT DIG UP for you. But, I knew you all WOOD SHOW UP eventually, so I have a story that will surely MONSTER YOUR EMOTIONS UP ha-ha-ha! I title this one... On the evening of March 28th, 1959, three teenage boys were jumping and having fun along the shore of Charles' Mill Reservoir close to Mansfield, Ohio. All of a sudden, there was a slight noise of something coming up, out of the lake and the three teens stopped, silently seeing what it was. A seven-foot tall, green, amphibian-creature stepped onto the shore from down in Charles' Mill Lake, with its webbed-feet. In the bright-moonlight, the thing was soaking-wet and was armless, blinking its green-shining eyes. The beast was hairless and had a round mouth that was black inside. The teenage boys ran immediately screaming to a car and sped away as fast as possible. The creature roared in a low-tone and walked off into the wilderness. Meanwhile, two other teenagers were in a car parked on the side of Ruggles Road near Charles' Mill Reservoir, when the teenage girl and boy saw a gigantic shape rising up, out of some evening-mist on the country-road before them. This shape was another creature, eleven-feet tall, covered in dark hair and having orange-gleaming eyes. The ape-like creature roared deeply at them and came up, shaking their car as they screamed. The teenage boy sped off, as quick as he could go. The Bigfoot-like beast wandered off into the woods. Three fishermen sat down on another side of Charles' Mill Lake and cast the lines into the waters. "Boy, Herb, it's a swell night to fish isn't it?" the one asked the other. "Yes I agree, Jack" Herb grinned at him. The third fisherman added, "I have been seeing automobiles speeding away in the distance. Two of them in fact". "Oh, just average teenagers this time of night Fred" Herb said to him. "Yeah, it's that time of year again" Fred agreed. The amphibian-like monster stepped through the wilderness roaring loudly and noticed Herb, Jack and Fred from afar. "What the heck was that?" Herb proclaimed, hearing the roar of the amphibian-like monster. "A bear probably Herb" Jack said. Fred locked eyes with the beast and screamed. The creature made it to him, racing along the shoreline. Fred, Herb and Jack screamed as the thing towered over them, its green-shining eyes glowing in the night. Jack, Fred and Herb ran, leaving their fishing-poles behind. They got into a truck and fled in it, screaming. The fishermen rode in the truck as they were calming down, Jack who was at the wheel saw a Chevy coming towards them on the other side of the road. The vehicles stopped and Jack told the teenage girl inside the car: "Annie, you and Peter here go somewhere else. Don't go near Charles' Mill Lake, because we saw danger there!!!". "Okay, Uncle Jack thank you for warning us" Annie replied. "Yes thank you sir. We will play it safe" the teenage boy said to Jack, smiling. "Good. Have a nice date kids" Uncle Jack said and drove off. Peter continued on driving and parked on Ruggles Road. "Peter what are you doing? My Uncle Jack said there is danger around here" Annie said. "Shut up babe, this is Lover's Lane and what I say goes like all the time. Got it?" he said meanly, demanding an answer. "Yes" Annie pouted. "Good because I brought surprise liquor" Annie's boyfriend went on. "That's illegal Peter, and I am not drinking it" Annie gasped. "Sure you are babe, because I said so!" Peter demanded, pulling two bottles of Jim Beam Whiskey out of the backseat. Annie got out of the Chevy and wandered away in the moonlight. Peter yelled, "hey!" at her and followed her. Annie saw two giant shapes coming in the woods along the road. "Babe, get back in the car now!" Peter ordered his girlfriend. "Peter, go check out what those two things coming this way are first!" she stated. Peter drank from a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey and checked the shapes out. Huge eyes of orange glowed in the darkness from the one taller shape and Peter screamed, causing it to roar. It was the eleven-foot tall beast and it slashed its dark-claws across Peter's chest in the dark, killing him. "Orange Eyes!" Annie screamed and then smiled. The shorter thing beside Orange Eyes was the lake creature and it let out a roar too, as it sucked on the face of Peter's body. Orange Eyes bit the body's arm with dark-fangs and the lake monster peered up at Annie, seeing her with its glowing-eyes of green. Then it went back to gnawing on the face in the dark. Annie saw a police car on the other side of Charles' Mill Reservoir and dashed to it. Charles' Mill Lake seems like the BEAST PLACE to fish eh? It really became CHARLES' KILL RESERVOIR when Peter was killed in the end there aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.